


Casey And The Costly Consequences

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One, Slash): Casey is not a good loser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey And The Costly Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> For nbc_las ("losing a bet") and tentinyfandoms ("unusual").  
> Also for writers_choice ("pay the piper").

"A bet is a bet, Casey."

Casey growled. He would have agreed, except that this was a bet he was supposed to _win_ , and there was no way Bartowski could have come out ahead unless some kind of cheating was involved.

"If you'd won, I would've made good on _my_ half of the deal," Chuck admonished him.

"Your half only involved closing up the window so your little gnome of a friend can't break in on us again. We nearly blew your cover, Bartowski!"

"It's all right," Chuck said. "He totally bought that story about your post-combat nightmares."

Casey growled again—as if he needed nursemaiding over anything. Why did _he_ always come out on the short end of those last-minute fabrications? That little weasel probably thought he was some kind of head-case now…

"Besides," Chuck continued, "if I block up the Morgan Door, how are _you_ going to sneak in?"

Casey just glared at him.

"Oh, right." Chuck looked embarrassed. "Never mind."

"And don't you forget it." If there was a lock or a latch that Casey couldn't open, it definitely was _not_ located at La Casa Bartowski.

Chuck checked the clock, then squeezed Casey's arm. "So let's get going. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"How. Many," Casey gritted out.

"You have to compliment _every person_ you meet today," Chuck said. "And no hiding in the Buy More bathroom, or in your apartment."

"Even the customers?"

"Only if you spend more than five minutes with them."

Casey squinted. He could swear Bartowski had just rolled his eyes. Fine. He could do this. He'd assassinated foreign generals and stolen a Prime Minister's daughter from a motorcade in broad daylight. _This_ would be a cakewalk.

He grabbed his jacket while Chuck looked for the keys to geekmobile. They were almost out the door when it opened from the other side.

"Ellie," Chuck said happily. "How was work?"

"Hi, guys," Ellie smiled. "God, what a zoo. People get so crazy at the beginning of the month. I had patients from four different car accidents, and a man with a ruptured appendix who came in wearing a toga."

Chuck cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Casey.

"Hello, Ellie," Casey said slowly, frowning in concentration. "Your… hair looks lovely today."

"Why, thank you, John," Ellie said, looking bemused.

 _What was that about?_ Surely he'd been nice to her before, Casey thought. Followed the usual social protocols…

"Well, we should go," Chuck said. "See you tonight, El." They left the apartment and headed out to Bartowski's miserable excuse for a corporate car.

On the way, Chuck elbowed Casey teasingly. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Hmmph," Casey answered.

"Hey, maybe we should stop by The Wienerlicious on the way to work. You probably owe Sarah a compliment."

Casey felt his jaw begin to clench. Was Bartowski still pining for the woman after all this time? Did he think he still had a chance? Casey forced himself to sound nonchalant. "What would I say to her, Bartowski? She'll be stuck in that ridiculous company uniform."

"You could tell her she's adorable," Chuck suggested. "Or admire her skill with the rotisserie."

"We're going to be late, Bartowski."

"Oh, all right," Chuck said. "But I won't forget. We can drop over at lunchtime..."

Casey thought about what lay ahead of him, and hoped to God they wouldn't hear from the General today.

Nine, long hours at the Buy More, and then who knew what else might happen afterward?

Bet or no bet, this definitely would be an excellent night to go to bed early.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
